Like Father Like Son
by Karin Matthews
Summary: Due to a dare, Robin ends up in a rather tight yet comical situation and the Batman has to come to the rescue. But the sight is rather familiar to Bruce, not that he's going to inform Dick or anyone else on this event from his childhood.


**A/N So I was in a car crash the other day and ended up in hospital with a few broken ribs. Not fun, but while i was there i saw this kid get wheeled past my bed with his angry mother by his side frowning at him. This kid had a light bulb stuck in his mouth. They had to give me a sedative because i was laughing so hard and was causing danger to my ribs lol. So thats the inspiration for this story haha. Enjoy.**

Robin could not believe he had fallen for it. How stupid could he have been!

When Wally had bet him he couldn't put a light bulb in this mouth and take it out again Robin just couldn't help but want to prove him wrong. Thinking that he could bend his body is strange ways he thought that opening is mouth wide and putting a glass object out would be fine. He had seen someone do something similar in the circus and it hadn't looked that hard.

He rolled his eyes over to where his team mates were still sniggering at him.

So not feeling the aster

Robin rested his head on the back of the couch and lowers his eyes to see the end of a light bulb still sticking out of his mouth. Turns out you really can't take it out once it's in.

"I can't actually believe you did it!" said Wally rolling around on the floor in front of his best friend, Robin merely glared at him from behind his sunglasses.

"I must admit Robin I never thought you would do something this foolish" said Kalder sitting down next to the boy wonder resting a hand on his shoulder.

Robin muttered something that sounded like "Please just kill me now" only it came out more like "uh il e ow" and in turn this made the young speedser laugh even harder earning a kick from Artemis.

"Shut up Kid mouth, this is pretty much all your fault!"

Robin nodded "Eh Id ouh"

"Don't worry Robin, Batman will know what to do" said Megan from the kitchen and elbowed Super boy in the stomach when the clone muttered something about doubting that very much.

"At an is onna ill e"

"What did he say?" asked the Martian.

"I think he said batman is gonna kill me" said Wally finally getting up of the floor.

The team was about to comfort the youngest when Batman's arrival echoed throughout the mountain, followed by the Flash. Robin moaned as he felt the dark knight walk into the room

"Alright what's the emergency?" he walked over to his son who looked up at him and gave a nervous wave. There was a moments silence as the batman stared completely confused. And then something happened that would haunt everyone present until the day they died. The Batman laughed.

Both he and Flash sat on the couch for a good few minutes laughing at the young hero until finally Batman cleared his throat and put on his usual exterior.

"What happened?"

"Oh ow ou ant o elp e, oo ont orri out itoo us oh a end aa laaauh" The dark figure raised an eyebrow

"What?"

"He said oh now you want to help me, no don't worry about it you just go ahead and laugh" said Wally still in slight shock from seeing the Bat laugh.

The Batman merely shook his head and told Megan to get him some string a dry cloth and a screwdriver. She came back and Robin's eyes widened.

"Lie down" he said and sighed when his ward gave him a questioning look "Unless you wanna choke on broken glass this is the only way" Robin lay down, he hated feeling helpless and this was just too embarrassing.

Batman tied the string on one end of the cloth and then started feeding it round the back on the light bulb pulling the cloth round it. He then spread the cloth so that it completely blocked off Robins mouth, fingers crossed that this was going to go smoothly. The Birds gagging reflex on the other hand had other ideas and he started retching as the cloth was down his throat.

"Well if you will do stupid stunts like this" Flash muttered still giggling as he passed Bat the screw driver.

"Now stay still" Robin squeezed his eyes shut as his father brought the sharp object down onto the glass, shattering it into the cloth. Robin gave a sigh of relief as the cloth and glass was removed from his mouth.

"You alright Rob?" asked KF handing him an ice pack for his jaw.

"Yeh now. Thanks" he said blushing slightly at the thought that the Batman had to be called from Gotham to remove a light bulb from his mouth.

"No problem" said the older smiling slighting, this really had amused him

"You're not gonna tell anyone are you?"

"I'm not" said Batman "But I wouldn't count of Flash not telling the entire league and then some" Robin groaned as he saw the Flash grin at him, he was gonna be a laughing stock.

As the Batman went to leave Wally thought of something.

"Hey Batman, how did you know how to do that anyway?" There was a pause as everyone looked expectantly at the Bat. Who cleared his throat and ignored the question.

Back at the Batcave Alfred met him.

"Good Evening Master Bruce, everything was well with Master Richard I assume"

"Yeh, he managed to get a light bulb stuck in his mouth" said Bruce talking off his mask to reveal he was still laughing and in turn Alfred joined him.

"Like Father like son "he said joyfully remembering a time when a young Bruce had been curious and had done the same thing.

"Yeh let's just keep that between you and me Alfred"

"Quite right Sir".

**A/N So there you go I literally wrote this within 15 minutes while waiting to be discharaged, hope you liked it. And if the kid happens to ever read this, yeh im sorry i laughed at you but i mean come on who puts a lightbulb in their mouth! ;) Karin x**


End file.
